Deckard Cain
Deckard Cain is one of the heroes and a horadic scholar of Diablo 1, 2, and 3. Born in 1202 to Aderes Cain and a tanner. His mom didn't want him to take his dad's surname and when he was a little kid in Tristram, he grew up on stories on The Horadim and considered it to be a great honor to be the last of The Horadim. He knew someday he will travel the world and fight the forces of evil, wherever it is, and sure enough, he did. During Diablo, he spent his time in The Library of The Tristram Cathedral, there he went over old Horadic Texts. He realized that his mom wasn't lying and the tales he grew up on are true and that the way King Leoric, monarch, and villain, was acting that Diablo, the main bad guy and demon lord, and Archbishop Lazarus, corrupt adviser, and villain, were lying and manipulating him. He met Adria, dark sorceress and villainess, in The Tavern Of The Rising Sun and spent a lot of nights sharing and talking about The Horadim, Zoltun Kulle, evil sorcerer and villain, all of the above. Then adventurers came to Tristram to combat the forces of darkness and yet they were defeated and killed. Prince Aiden, a fallen hero, and prince, and 2 other fallen heroes came to Tristram to fight Diablo and his forces. Cain discovered Lazarus did indeed help mastermind the manipulation of King Leroic and freed Diablo from his prison and that Lazarus would pay for this soon, his death at the hands of the fallen heroes. After they killed Archbishop Lazarus and then Diablo, The town held a celebration, which lasted for weeks. Weeks later, Diablo took over Prince Aiden, he put his soulstone, in his head after killing Diablo, then destroyed Tristram, left with Marius, pawn and redeemed villain, and Diablo's minions wounded and imprisoned Cain, in a cage of the ruins of Tristram. During the events of Diablo 2, another group of heroes came thanks to Akara, heroine and high priestess, rescued him and brought him to The Rogue's Encampment. Through forest and fields, desert, jungle, Hell, and mountains and frozen land, he went with the heroes to help defeat Diablo and his brothers and their forces. After Diablo 2, he took in Leah, scholar, and fallen heroine, when he met her in Caldeum. During the events of Diablo 3, he was rescued by new heroes from The Cathedral. After King Leroic's defeat again, Maghda, coven leader and villainess, and her coven went to Cain's home and ordered that he repair the sword and was killed by her. Cain says to Leah that the mysterious stranger is indeed from The High Heavens and makes the sword whole before his death. Leah and Tyrael, angel and hero, cremate him at a funeral pyre outside of New Tristram. Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Genius Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Adventurers Category:Elderly Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Sophisticated